facepunchrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Murder at Midnight: Season 5
Murder at Midnight: Season 5 is an RP made by Facepunch user Damian0358. It is the fifth member of the Murder at Midnight series. Like the other seasons, this RP is a deviation from the norm of FPRPs, due to being a murder mystery game, based on suspicion and crowd mentality. Season 5 continues what the previous season established. It was followed up by Season 6. Events A week has passed after the events of S4. Following S4's massive success online with many adoring fans, Lully and the rest of Applewhite had to up the ante. Lully, unable to think of a new location, decided to hold a vote on the website to see where S5 should be held next. Soon, the vote finishes and the location was stated. A isolated, abandoned location in Alaska was chosen. First things first, the location had to be chosen. Applewhite found that it was much cheaper to pick a location on the Alaskan Panhandle than it was in Alaska itself, mostly because other companies have been buying up locations in Alaska for their own shows. The locale of Snettisham, southeast of Juneau, was chosen and bought up. Quickly, guard posts were put up and guards with watch dogs were installed in order to secure the location and not let outsiders come in. Soon, the site updates and signups for Season 5 began with the tagline "More Open than Ever!". After some time, the site updates and reveals who was chosen to join the season. Fans of Rick Grimes and David Sears were delighted to see that they are returning for another season. Only being mentioned via text regarding Season 2, many people were excited with Oscar of Astora's reappearance. The contestants were all sent the address of the meeting location, not far from Snettisham. Soon, one after one, the contestants arrived, interacting with eachother. Max Payne arrived in Juneau, the capital city of Alaska, where he met the man that asked him to join Murder at Midnight to investigate it. Calling himself Dusty, he explains why he asked him to do it. Rick Grimes arrived in Juneau next, as he wasn't used to feeling the cold. The two leave Juneau to head to the meeting location, meeting up with Brother Jeremias, Roy McCoy, Christopher Jenkins and Uncle Ruckus. Jed Sonovagun, Noraemon, Felix Mencher, Oscar of Astora, David Sears and the rest arrived later. Later from that, the theme song of the game show played from a distance. Everyone looked around to see where it was coming from, noticing a luxurious boat coming from the distance. The boat gets near the dock and stops there. As the theme continues playing, Deil "Iowa" Lully, the host, and a camera man come off the boat. Reintroducing himself, everyone gets on the boat and drives to Port Snettisham. Arriving there, they get off the boat and head to the location of the season, Snettisham. Lully shows off the location, explaining that everyone is sleeping in shacks reminiscent of summer camps. Leaving the locale, Lully tells the head guard to keep an eye on a few certain contestants. At the locale, almost everyone was complaining about the cold. Max didn't mind it, but he did notice the security. Scotty Wirer decided to go to the hot tub. Rick decides to camp in a mine. Meanwhile, Jeff Hill decides to go and confront Morty. Nighttime fell as soon as the contestants arrived. Most of the contestants went to their shacks to sleep, however, as these were summer camp-style shacks, some contestants slept in the same shack for their own reasons. The Murderer, after seeing everyone has fallen asleep, decides to check around the locale to see if anyone is still awake. He ends up at the bar, finding Roy McCoy, still gathering things. The Murderer finds some rope near the bar and makes a noose. He slowly enters the bar, not making a sound. He gets closer to McCoy, shuffling through items and thinking out loud. Then, he puts the noose on Roy. Roy begins to struggle, as he tries to reach for the bludgeonous weapon he took with him to the bar. The Murderer slowly pulls him away and fastens the noose on Roy's neck, slowly but surely choking him to death. He pulls the corpse with the noose out of the bar and heads for the cafeteria. He enters the cafeteria and goes into the kitchen, looking for someone that could inflict damage onto Roy's body. He finds a melon baller and thinks of the perfect use for it. He takes it and begins to gouge out Roy's eyeballs with it. He takes the eyeballs with him, as he pulls Roy to the shack Roy planned on sleeping in. As he pulls in the body, the Murderer notices the ceiling fan, something which every shack has. The Murderer thinks of something devilish. He switches the fan off to have it stationary. He then takes the noose and attaches it to the ceiling fan, hanging Roy's still dead body. He switches the fan on. The fan spins much slower than usual due to the dead weight it is carrying. Whoever is sleeping in that shack is going to get a shock when they wake up, if there is anyone in it. The Murderer places Roy's eyeballs on his bed and then absconds from the scene. Roy's fellow members of the McCoy Crew watched his brutal execution and bloodbath in their base, all either disappointed or busting their asses off laughing at Roy's death. In the meanwhile, Jeff confronted Morty in a friendly game of Russian Roulette, while Abraham Ishmael Ali met up with the police force from the town of S1 and S2. Vanolo Bar the 1st continued his research. The first person at the murder scene was Max Payne, as the gouged eyes bring back memories of his past. Snake was second to arrive, followed by Mundy and Ruckus. Brother Jeremias, being the freak that he is, chewed a thin strip of skin from the corpse and, using his Omophagea organ, saw some of Roy's memories, confirming the murder scene being the bar. Rick, Max and Snake form a close friendship, as they begin working together. Accusation and voting time came. No one really knew who to accuse, as there was so little to work with. Mundy accuses Oscar, who accuses Jeremias. Max decided to wait on the accusing, while Scotty accused Mundy. Jeremias accused Jed. The votes are counted up and Brother Jeremias is chosen. He is executed through a viking burial. This leads to the discovery that he was not the Murderer. Soon afterwards, Snake forms a plan, organizing the contestants between 3 shacks, with each shack having someone watching it. Everyone agrees to the plan. Around this time, Cab Calloway is hired by Applewhite to play music during Murder at Midnight. Max sighed at the gentle not-so-quite appropriate music. Everyone organized and prepared for nightfall, following Snake's plan to the T. Uncle Ruckus, Mundy, Scotty and Snake were in one cabin, the Doctor, Felix, Oscar and Rick were in another cabin and Noraemon, Jed, Christopher and Max were in another. Before almost everyone went to sleep, the windows were boarded up. Snake, Max and Rick stayed up, guarding the door. Then, out of nowhere, the lights go out. Snake, Max and Rick go outside of their shacks to see if anyone's out. Without anyone watching the doors, the Murderer sprung into action. He sneaks out and heads for the kitchen, grabbing a potato sack. He cuts out two eye holes and puts it on, in case someone sees him. He grabs a meat cleaver and heads back to the shacks. He enters Snake's shack and, with quickness and precision, cuts off R.L. Mundy's head off. As Mundy's body bleeds into his bed, he plops the head onto Uncle Ruckus' lap. The Murderer absconds the scene and heads for the bar, where he disposes the potato sack mask into the fireplace. He grabs three notes, a pen and some tape. He writes down the same message three times on each note. He rips off some tape and puts the notes on the shacks. The notes read: "The Unclean Must Be Cleansed". The Murderer returns to the shack that he was originally in. Soon afterwards, the lights go back up. Meanwhile, Abraham arrives at the town of S1 and S2 and meets up with old friends Judge Lawrence, a father figure to him, and John Josephson, who thought himself to be Abraham's rival. Meeting up with the police once more and leaving a message for Vanolo (who, at the time, was questioning to find out more info), the 3 head for Los Angeles. Back at the locale, everyone is surprised at the murder. Snake couldn't believe it and Ruckus couldn't believe it either. Everyone met up and started investigating, soon, accusations started flying. At some point, Noraemon is accused, who responds saying that he isn't designed to execute such a command. Scotty takes his chance and records Noraemon saying execute, calling it proof. Everyone jumps on Noraemon and, by the time the accusation and voting period arrived, everyone voted for it. Trying to run away, Noraemon is captured with a specially made stun belt and later melted down. In the meanwhile, Jeff spoke with Morty in regards of some new info about Abraham, while Abraham, the Judge, John and a police commander arrived in LA, arriving at the Pacific Inn Anaheim, noticing ads for Murder at Midnight in the city and finding out Cab Calloway is playing somewhere in town, thinking they've found their link. Night falls once more, as everyone heads to their respective shacks/cabins. Once the coast was clear, the Murderer sprung into action. As he began planning his murder, he noticed something. Scotty Wirer was out. Thinking quickly, he decided what he was going to do. He quickly runs into a nearby building and finds a socket wrench. He grabs it and begin to sneak. Getting closer and closer, he bashes in the back of the head. He then drags the body near the water. He leaves the body under some leaves as he goes into phase two of his murder. He steals a rubber tire from one of the guard golf carts used for monitoring and fills it with petrol. He runs back to Scotty's body. The Murderer puts the tire around Scotty's chest and arms and lights a match. At that moment, Scotty slowly regains consciousness. Not being able to move, he watches as the Murderer beats him in the face with the wrench once more to knock him out. He then flicks the match onto him. Suddenly, he bursts into flames. Scotty burns to a crisp, dying in the process. Using the same meat cleaver he used to kill Mundy, he cuts off Scotty's burned skull. He grabs it and takes it with him back to the shacks. He enters the shack Uncle Ruckus was sleeping in and puts the burned skull on his lap. The Murderer then gets away and goes back to his shack. Meanwhile, abraham and Co. desperately looking for Calloway's location, were assaulted by a woman with a 16-spoke orange chakra necklace. Eventually, they defeat her, take her back to the inn and try her onto a chair. Rick is the first out of his shack, finding the body. Snake and Jenkins closely follow. Ruckus arrives and identifies the petrol. Snake figures out where the tire came from. Oscar was disturbed by Scotty's death. Soon, the accusation and voting period began, while Abraham & Co. questioned the woman that assaulted them, called Vadoma Ampte. Following the questioning, Abraham and John meet up with Vanolo. The vote finishes and Oscar of Astora was chosen. He was taken to be executed via guillotine, but the guards tie rope to Oscar and the guillotine, making sure if he moves, the blade goes down. They leave him to torture him. Meanwhile, Vanolo, Abraham and John return to the inn, where Abraham explains everything to Vanolo. Vadoma then shows Abraham the way of the gemstone and, not being able to comprehend anything, Abraham orders a meal through room service. Soon, it was night once more. as everyone heads to their respective shacks/cabins. The Murderer pops out and heads into action. Looking for the same meat cleaver he used to kill Mundy and Scotty, he got close to the cabin where Oscar was taken. As he approaches the cleaver he dumped in the bushes, he begins to hear breathing. He opens the cabin door and sees Oscar, struggling to keep himself awake and motionless. Seeing the Murderer causes Oscar to move by accident, leading him to die. Shrugging it off, he grabs the cleaver and heads to his victim. He enters one of the cabins and approaches the sleeping Uncle Ruckus. He decides that the last head that should go on Ruckus' lap should be his! He chops off his head, grabs it and puts it on the victim's lap. He dumps the cleaver somewhere far off and returns to his cabin. Snake is the first on the scene, finding the murder weapon. He calls the others. Soon, the speakers made the same loud static noise before going silent, leading into Lully's voice. Lully announced he was kicking Jed Sonovagun, Felix Mencher and the Doctor for various reasons. Leaving only 4 people, he decides to make the next execution a double execution. He was also going to skip the accusation period and go straight into voting. Everyone was going mad at this point. Meanwhile, having finished their meal, Vanolo asks Abraham some questions. He answers them and asks Vanolo if he wants to join in on their investigation. As the last remaining contestants, the voting period was quickly finished once everyone put their votes in. As the 4 men waited, they looked at each other. They've come so far, if they messed up now, the Murderer would win and 3 of them would be dead. They looked at each other with sorrow and suspicion. Who's the liar? Are they my friends? Can I believe them? Questions upon questions, everyone wondered. They wait for atleast 2 hours, as paranoia starts reaching them. What's Lully doing, they wonder. Soon, the door to the voting complex opens. 8 guards enter and right behind them is Lully, together with a camera man. "Kept you watching, huh?", he says sarcastically. "My apologies, something on my way here slowed me down.", he explains his tardiness. "Alrighty! The vote!", he says. "Seize them, guards.", he says as he points to the 4. They surround the four and grab them. The four are confused, what is going on, they wonder. The guards drag them out. Outside, there are two more guards, holding standard issue military guns. The guards, holding the 4 men, take them to these guards. Lully steps in between them. "Alright! The result of the vote is..... Christopher Jenkins and David Sears!", he says in an exciting tone. The guards holding those two step in between the armed guards. As the guards aim at Chris' and Snake's heads, Lully speaks. "Wait!", he says. "You chaps did it! You've won! Christopher Jenkins is the Murderer!", he says, as the guards holding Snake goes back to the other guards. "Aim and shoot when ready!", Lully says to the armed guards. As they aim, Christopher gets himself free and grabs one of the guns. As he points at the others, he slowly walks back. He begins speaking. "Max, you were cool. Dave, you were... eh. Rick, you suck. And you, Lully, you're awful, this game is awful and everyone watching it is awful.", he tells everyone. He puts the gun in his mouth. As the disarmed guard tries to get to Christopher, Lully stops him. Christopher pulls the trigger and blows his brains out, collapsing onto the ground. Lully tells the guards to let the surviving contestants go. "Great job! I didn't expect him to do that, but I'll take it. As for you three, let me tell you what you have one. Just like last season, you three win a cash prize of 10,000$. You also get our entire collection of Murder at Midnight merchandise,", he says. "which you can get on our website right now,", he says looking at the camera. "T-shirts, a hat, badges, you name it. And you get one special prize too!", he says. "Christopher wouldn't have been caught if it wasn't for your friendship! You never doubted eachother, and as such, friendship prevailed. That's why you three are now banned from competing in Murder at Midnight for life!", he says in an angry tone, as if we wanted them to die on the spot. "Now, fly a kite and piss off!", he says in a pissed manner, pointing to one of the guard golf carts that has a guard inside it. "He'll take you out of this place and take you to Port Snettisham, where a boat will take you back to the meeting location. Goodbye.", he says, as the guards forcefully takes the 3 and puts them in the golf cart. The golf cart takes them to Port Snettisham, where 3 guards are waiting for them. The guards escort them onto the boat and wave goodbye as the boat leaves, while the three reflect on the events of this season and decide to stay in contact. Meanwhile, on the East Coast, Morty, closely following the events of Season 5, calls up Lully. "Did you ban the 3?", he asked him. "Yes, considering our rampant increase in guards, I doubt they'll ever get close to this gameshow again.", Lully tells him. "What about the lawyer? Have you found where he is?", Morty asks Lully. "...No, sorry. Being dead officially is keeping him under the radar, an advantage that isn't helping us in the slightest. Everyone we talk to, they talk about him thinking he's dead.", Lully tells him. "Worrying. The men I sent to follow Hill haven't reported back either, Clinton and Nixon aren't doing anything that could allow us to force them to join us and Doe is still under the radar somewhere.", Morty says. "There's another thing, sir.", Lully says. "Because of the success of M@M, a majority of our cultists are leaving, thinking that Applewhite is ruining the core of the cult. I'm betting they might even form a new cult rivaling ours.", he says. "And we still can't seem to get any influence outside of North America. Our talks with the Ithavoll Group are dead in the water. We're losing control on the murder monopoly we have, as more murderers come in from Latin America. Atleast we're making ground in Canada.", Lully says. "Alright, have next season happen in coastal Manitoba then.", Morty tells him. He then puts hangs up and looks outside his window. "At the very least, the technology we've gotten from some of the contestants is helping us quite well.", Morty says to himself. So, Season 4 ends with the surviving Citizens; Rick Grimes, David Sears & Max Payne; being the winners. For winning, they got a cash prize of 10,000$, the entire collection of Murder at Midnight merchandise and banned from competing in the gameshow for life. Characters Rick Grimes Played by Kirbyfactor. Born on the 14th of September, 1973, he used to be a cop, but the harsh reality of the world has changed him. There was a time where he wouldn't even kill someone who pointed a gun at him. Now he is willing to kill anyone that even comes close to him or the people he loves. After his son, wife, and old nemesis were all killed before his eyes (or on a TV screen), they all started living in his head, and come out when he is alone. After catching the killer last time he is even more cautious. He always has his trusty machete with him, called Red Handle. His current occupation is being a brutal leader. He is one of the 3 Citizens that survived and won Season 5. Because of his character, Rick Grimes became a Murder at Midnight Hall of Famer! R.L. Mundy Played by gary spivey. Approximately age 35, he's not a crazed gunman, he's an assassin, mate. Everyone in his hometown used to think he was a trophy hunter, but rumors started to slip up. Something of a pariah in his own country, he's a dinkum Aussie (forgetting he's actually a Kiwi), not some bloody cartoon, regardless. He's also a life-long bachelor, as can be deduced from his general hygiene habits. Hobbies include drinking decaf, pissing in jars, sleeping in the corpse of a water buffalo tougher than you and being able to quote Chopper despite being from the wrong decade. His current occupation is working as a mercenary, being a sniper. He was the second victim, dying via decapitation. Christopher Jenkins Played by Griffster26. Born on the 18th of October, 1992, the year of the water monkey, all of the first sons in Jenkins' family had joined the State Troopers (except his grandfather who was in the marines), so when Chris was out of high school, he enlisted as soon as he could. He was currently on vacation when he received word of the game show happening not that far from where he lived and applied immediately for some extra cash. His nicknames include Chris and Christoph. His current occupation is working as a Alaska State Trooper, currently on vacation. He was the ninth Citizen to die and the fourth to be chosen to be executed, dying via suicide. He was the Murderer. Because of his character and success as a Murderer, Christopher Jenkins became a Murder at Midnight Hall of Famer! Brother Jeremias Played by Dr.Critic. Allegedly 114 Terran Years, he was born a street urchin on a hive world and recruited before he became a man. He has served the Black Templars chapter with distinction for a considerable period of time and typically takes the fight to the enemies of the Imperium of Man as part of a Crusader squad. He shares the common Black Templar characteristic of fanaticism and belief that the Emperor of Mankind is a God, and will not stand for it being questioned. In 999.M41, during the Crusade Fleet's warp transit, a section of the 32nd deck Jeremias happened to be in experienced a Warp Anomaly, dragging everything present into a portal. Jeremias woke up in the 21st century in the middle of a scorched crater in Alaska, smouldering corpses of 41st millennium servitors and chapter serfs around him as he slowly rose, his power armor smoking and mildly scorched. His weapons, fried and destroyed by the Warp event, were useless, so Jeremias abandoned them, and walked away from the crater in loud strides not unusual of a Space Marine. The optics on his MK7 helmet were seemingly dysfunctional, so he ditched it as well, unsubtly throwing it away. His current occupation is being a fanatical Space Nazi in power armor, being part of the Black Templars Space Marine. He was the second Citizen to die and the first to be executed, dying via viking burial. The Doctor Played by Mr. Face. Allegedly over 2,100 years old, he is apparently a Time Lord, and in fact the last of them. The Doctor claims to have traveled through time and space with his TARDIS for ages, stating that, over time he's become known as a legendary and fierce defender of time. He is the natural enemy of the Daleks and Cybermen. The Doctor has been forced to regenerate multiple times, a process he can undergo when he is near death and which causes him to change appearance, but retain his memories, which is why any Time Lord can claim to be the Doctor. His hobbies include traveling. His current occupation is being a traveler. Together with Felix Mencher, they were kicked for foul play. Felix Mencher Played by Deng. Age 54, born to a minor aristocratic family, Felix was educated with an intention of entering work in the government. Going to university, he gained a degree in physico-mathematical sciences. He was encouraged by his relatives to work in the management of railways and logistics for the military. After this, he moved up in government to become an employee to the minister of infrastructure. His current occupation is being a civil servant. Together with the Doctor, they were kicked for foul play. David Sears Played by Xonax. Age 42, in 1972, David and his twin brother were born as a result of the secret "Les Enfants Terribles" government project designed to create the perfect soldier, using the genes of the Big Boss, known as the "Greatest Warrior of the 20th Century". The two clones were also modified on the genetic level, with one clone expressing Big Boss's dominant genetic traits and the other expressing Big Boss's recessive traits. Nine months later, the twins were born and would later receive their own codenames, with David getting the codename "Solid Snake". Being a somatic cell clone of Big Boss, David inherited mitochondrial DNA from the egg donor of "Les Enfants Terribles," later demonstrating some awareness of this heritage. After the events of Season 4, he and Otacon decided to investigate further into the game show, deciding to return and see if he can find anything else while Otacon investigates the people in and behind the show. His codename, Solid Snake, is also his nickname. His current occupation is working as a soldier, spy, mercenary and musher. He is one of the 3 Citizens that survived and won Season 5. Because of his character, David Sears became a Murder at Midnight Hall of Famer! Uncle Ruckus (No relation) Played by iAmaNewb. Somewhere between the ages of 66 and 72, he is a black man who firmly doesn't like black people - the world's biggest "Uncle Tom". An overweight, horrid, detestable homely man with one oversized glass-eye, he enjoys disassociating himself from other African Americans as much as possible, and is outspoken in his support of what Huey calls the "white supremacist power structure." He is repellent in appearance, behavior, and attitude. He has an intense hatred of anything pertaining to black people, and goes out of his way to free himself from this identity. Ruckus claims God says the path to forgiveness for being black is to rebuke your own race. Ruckus champions the small traces of Native American, French, or Irish ancestry he claims to have (all of which are completely non existent), and wishes that all black people were still enslaved. He spouts white supremacist rhetoric and calls Michael Jackson (who suffered from the pigmentation disorder vitiligo) a "lucky bastard", as he no longer looks black. Uncle Ruckus claims that he himself has "re"-vitiligo, to explain his own skin tone. During the Civil Rights Movement in 1959, when he was 20, he protested against Martin Luther King's marches, and would occasionally throw bricks at him, but usually missed. Perhaps Ruckus' most famous quote was “I’d shot you myself, but I realized the white men got better aim". His current occupation is that he "worked more than any nigga would". He was the fourth victim, dying via decapitation. Oscar of Astora Played by Jarokwa. His age is apparently unknown, due to convoluted time and space. Oscar of Astora used to work in a small town in a brewery being nothing more than a random guy unable to keep reality and fantasy apart, even going as far as wearing tinfoil and scrap metal on him to simulate armor. When random grotesque murders started happening in his town, he didn't take long to start packing but by the time he was done, all seemed to have been resolved, nevertheless the town left a bad taste in his mouth and he decided to leave anyways. As time passed, he became more and more convinced that he was a knight and now dons a full, proper set of armor complete with a shield and a sword, he is never seen out of it and seems to have taken on the role of a vigilante, fully convinced that he is a peacekeeper in this new place of residence. His current occupation is being a self-proclaimed vigilante knight. He was the seventh Citizen to die and the third to be executed, dying via guillotine with some accidental help from the Murderer. Max Payne Played by doomevil. Age being in his early fifties, born around 1960, after his big vacation in Brazil, growing his hair back and even working off a few pounds in a gym, Max Payne went back to New York spending his days sober. One day, he received a letter by a specific guy from Alaska, wishing to pay him an abundant amount of money to sign up on a suspicious website. Max asked him why should he do so, the specific man replied "Something is awfully wrong about these adverts. Think about it man. Bill Clinton suddenly appearing alive after the rumors appeared. They don't add up, I've see you on the internet before, I know you can find solve this problem just like the fiasco in Sao Paulo." Max agreed to investigate, taking a trip to Alaska. His current occupation is being an ex-cop, aswell as being a bodyguard for hire. He is one of the 3 Citizens that survived and won Season 5. Because of his character, Max Payne became a Murder at Midnight Hall of Famer! Scotty Wirer Played by ScottyWired. Apparently born on the 14th of February, 12997, after receiving a fair sum of three hundred million dollars from an Argentine man who said "fuq this game ccp ruined it have my money imma play WoW", Scotty lived comfortably within the Central Empires. His boredom got the better of him and he was recruited by some big dumb american to join some space samurai. Scotty said "you guys are boring" and went into a deep sleep. Upon reawakening, he joined a clan of brave explorers and discovered that his new house was literally three hops away from the samurai the he abandoned. That was pretty awkward. He blew all $300m on spaceships. His current occupation is a space''bum, feeding on cult-like vermin for a living, formerly being the successor to a long line of space-electricians. He was the third victim, dying via necklacing. '''Jed Sonovagun' Played by Potanis. Age 28, he has a gun on his head, claiming that it is his head. He plans on becoming the greatest bounty hunter that has ever lived. He threatens people, telling them not to make him angry, saying he would shoot them. He has daddy issues. His current occupation is being a self proclaimed bounty hunter, aswell as a store clerk. He was kicked for being a convicted murderer. Roy McCoy Played by LondierX. Age 24, real name James McEarl, he is a member of a not very well known, but highly dangerous gang of psychopaths, nerds, killers, and others, known as the McCoy Crew, based upon old children's show, "Super Baseball Spy". McCoy was assigned to investigate Murder at Midnight after his superiors saw the potential to spread to the world the greatness of their "organization", and in turn, receive additional funding for weapons, gadgets, and costumes. Roy himself sometimes believes that he's the actual cartoon character himself, and he excels at using bludgeon type weapons, and making the most preposterous of deductions as a result. His current occupation is working as "a spy", "an assassin" and a henchman. He was the first victim, dying via suffocation. Noraemon Played by w00tf1zh. Manufactured on 23rd of September, 2112 by Mutsashabi Robot Factory, Noraemon is a sentient android. However, as most of his robotic functions malfunctioned a short time after production, Noraemon is considered a substandard piece of technology. Thus, he failed robot school and found no luck in securing a job. Sometime in the 22nd century, he was hired by a kid, and years later he wound up in the present time so that he could help said owners ancestor maintain his financial responsibilities. He responds to "Noraemon" and "it". His current occupation is being a counselor and part-time time traveler, no longer having any prominent robotic duties. He was the fourth Citizen to die and the second to be executed, dying via the combined forces of a stun belt and a furnace. Non-Game Show Characters Cab Calloway Played by Pvt. Martin. Born on the 25th of December, 1907, age 33, he was born in Rochester, New York, on Christmas Day in 1907. The family relocated to Baltimore, Maryland, his parents' hometown, in 1918. His mother, Martha Eulalia Reed, was a Morgan State College graduate, teacher and church organist. His father, Cabell Calloway, Jr., was a graduate of Lincoln University of Pennsylvania in 1898 and worked as a lawyer and in real estate. He spent his adolescent years growing up in West Baltimore's Sugar Hill, considered the political, cultural and business hub of black society. There he grew up comfortably in a middle-class household. Early on, his parents recognized their son's musical talent and he began private voice lessons in 1922. He continued to study music and voice throughout his formal schooling. Despite his parents' and teachers' disapproval of jazz, he began frequenting and performing in many of Baltimore's nightclubs. As a result he came into contact with many of the local jazz luminaries of the time. He counted among his early mentors drummer Chick Webb and pianist Johnny Jones. After his graduation from Frederick Douglass High School, he joined his older sister, Blanche, in a touring production of the popular black musical revue, Plantation Days. (Blanche Calloway became an accomplished bandleader before her brother did, and he would often credit her as his inspiration for entering show business.) His parents had hopes of their son becoming an attorney following after his father, so he enrolled in Crane College. His main interest, however, was in singing and entertaining, and he spent most of his nights at the Dreamland Ballroom, the Sunset Cafe, and the Club Berlin, performing as a drummer, singer, and MC. At the Sunset Café, Cab cut his teeth as an understudy for singer Adelaide Hall and it was here that he met and performed with Louis Armstrong who taught him to sing in the "scat" style. He eventually left school to sing with a band called the Alabamians. His current occupation is working as a jazz singer and being a bandleader extraordinaire. Jeff Hill (played by Xonax), Abraham Ishmael Ali (played by Damian0358) and Vanolo Bar the 1st from Season 2 (played by doomevil) reappear. New characters, such as Judge Lawrence, John Josephson, Vadoma Ampte (all played by Damian0358), appeared. Category:RP